


Untitled (spring 1987)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled (spring 1987)

The sun has burnt the fertile fields of grain,   
the night no longer weeps to set it right again.   
There is no fallow time, there is no harvest home,   
the rhythm of the years has fled our flesh and bone. 

Shut is the door between the worlds   
dry is the sacred spring.   
Yet in the darkened earthheart, still   
an ancient sea of dreams lies listening. 

The moon will flood across the sky again someday   
and in her tears we'll have to face the price we pay.   
The darkness comes to lay our hearts upon the scales   
and in her warm embrace our bright illusions fail. 

The tower built without a keystone falls,   
the life that's built without compassion palls.   
The weaver will not be denied   
she tears in shreds the flaws you cannot hide   
but she alone will teach us to survive   
as long as love remains alive. 

C/Am   
G/F   
C/G   
F/G/Am 

Dm7/F/Am/G   
Dm7/F/Am/G/Am 

Spring, 1987


End file.
